The present invention is directed generally to a wall panel mounting system and method and, in particular, to a mounting system used to support preformed wall panels on a wall surface using a novel construction, system and method.
Various systems for covering walls are known. In addition to regular wallpaper applied with adhesive application, various types of fabric wall coverings are also known as wall fabrics and are directly adhered either to the wall surface or on brackets or clips applied to the wall. It is also known to provide upholstered wall panels which attach to the walls by various means such as screws, bolts or clips, for example, Z-clips. Typical wall panel systems are described, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,449,346 to Tremblay, and 2,182,523 to Markowski.
While such wall panel systems provide a decorative and pleasing wall appearance, it has proven difficult to both attach the panels to the wall surface, and to remove the panels after installation for cleaning, replacement or the like. Accordingly, the present invention has been developed to improve over such prior art systems while allowing for neat fabrication, easy installation, and appropriate easy removal of the wall panels after installation.